


The Tying of the Knot

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert for: The Wedding of River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tying of the Knot

This wasn't how a wedding was supposed to be. A Time Lady needed both of her parents present, especially one so young, but then, so did a Time Lord. This was the best he could manage on such short notice however, and he could only hope it would be enough. Knots, not too tight, for true love would neither suffer captivity nor impose it. The words were as close as they could be without all the pomp and circumstance of a proper ceremony. He didn't after all, want to make a complete mockery of the ritual- even if the Holy Roman Emperor Winston Churchill had returned to the Buckingham Senate on his personal mammoth.

And wasn't it strange, he felt a bit giddy as she said yes. It was all out of necessity, and entirely improvised, and really just a matter of convenience, and honestly, they all knew it was going to happen anyway, but still…

No, he couldn't allow for distraction.

"Look into my eyes," he whispered.

And she did, her undivided attention on him, as he stood there.

Not on past or present or alternatives or anything but him as he stood there.

And finally she saw.

If the slightest touch would send them all back, just a single silly touch, might as well make it worth it.

Even if he couldn't actually feel it himself.

His fingers flying across keys and madly tapping at buttons and yanking levers, he hoped he'd made it a good one. He'd certainly tried.

Oh yes, it was all a mess (as usual). But it still counted. They were married. Their timelines were linked by choice as well as destiny. Entwined and tied.

And so it was, sealed into time and written in the stars.


End file.
